


Running Out of Time

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2018 : Bonus Round 4 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Mentions of Overprotective Siblings, Teikou Era, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:Caption : I'll take responsibility and kick his ass."





	Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kornevable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/gifts).



> So it seems like I completely forgot to post that shit oops.
> 
> Well, it should be a good reminder or a nice surprise.

Shōgo wasn’t entirely sure how it had come to this, but somehow, along the way, Nijimura had started being the one apologizing for his misbehavior instead of his older brother or,  although more rarely, his mother.

 

He stayed, dumbfounded as the big and warm hand of his boyfriend pressed the top of his head, making him bow to the old woman who had come ringing furiously at their apartment door. Out of her sight, he rolled his eyes. He knew that this grandma just held a grudge over him and would use any excuse to get him scolded.

 

Nijimura bowed apologetically himself and, after a few more pleasantries, to which he was sure she had started blushing to, he finally closed the door behind her. Shōgo slapped his hand out of his wild silver hair.

 

“What was that for ??”

 

His captain just rose an eyebrow.

 

“What do you mean ?”

 

“You were totally sweet-talking her ! “Oh, don’t worry Madam, I’ll make sure he learns his lesson.”, “I’ll take responsibility for his bad behavior and kick his ass !””

 

He fake laughed for good measure to which Nijimura responded with a bland expression.

 

“Shōgo, she might not have left otherwise. If you dislike it so much then I suggest you stop bothering her to get a rise out of her.”

 

“She just hates me, Niji ! She’d report me for passing by her !”

 

The older boy sighed loudly.

 

“Well, try to avoid her then. Keep it civil. You know you can’t afford to get a police record, Teikō would expel your ass immediately.”

 

“I know. It’s just frustrating since I’m not actually doing anything wrong.”

 

Nijimura looked at him dubiously.

 

“Well at least not most of the time.”

 

“Make it never.”

 

Frustrated, Shōgo went to plop down on his couch.

 

“And now, she even cockblocks the few alone moments I can grasp with my boyfriend without it being an intense tutoring session. I swear it’s on purpose. She has like a sixth sense for this, that fucking old witch.”

 

He felt the couch accommodate Nijimura when he sat down next to him.

 

“I don’t think I can interest you in continuing our make-out session ?”

 

Shōgo immediately perked up.

 

“Really ? It’s way past 5pm, and my brother will be home soon.”

 

This time, it was the dark-haired man’s turn to groan in frustration as he buried his face in his hands.

 

“I can’t believe she stayed there for half an hour.”

 

“Told ya she was out for my blood. And our sex life apparently.”

 

“I guess it’s time for me to go home then.”

 

“What !? Now that you’re not getting any you’re leaving ? Real classy Captain.”

 

Nijimura gave him a look, like he was unsure whether he was joking or not and frankly, Shōgo himself couldn’t tell.

 

“The last time your brother found me in your house, he almost stabbed me.”

 

“My brother has good reflexes and he’s really fast, you shouldn’t have taken him off guard.”

 

“I was coming out of the bathroom. And why did he have a knife on him anyway ?”

 

Shōgo just shrugged.

 

“We live in a dangerous neighbourhood. And it was barely a clasp knife. I have one too.”

 

“Shōgo, you and I both know that it’s not the point. Your brother hates me.”

 

“He’s just… wary of strangers.”

 

“So I take it your brother tries to stab every stranger he meets then ?”

 

“Ok maybe my brother isn’t exactly fond of you. But after last week I told him to behave around you.”

 

Nijimura rose an eyebrow.

 

“Will he ?”

 

“Hard to say. He told me he would try at least.”

 

Nijimura stood up and took his bag before heading towards the door.

 

“Well I can’t afford to get stabbed right now, there’s exams and a tournament coming up soon.”

 

Shōgo followed his boyfriend back to the entrance pouting.

 

“I hope you realise that the only reason I’m letting you go home now is because I can’t completely guarantee your safety around my brother.”

 

“And I can also assure you that’s the only reason I’m actually leaving.”

 

“Good.”

 

He quickly took his boyfriend’s head between his hands and locked their lips together in a heated kiss only to push him back a few moments later.

 

“Just to remind you of what you’re missing out.”

 

“Damn, Shōgo.”

 

“Now tell me. On a scale from 1 to 10 how badly do you want to stay with me right now ?”

 

“I’d say a solid 8. And I hate you for that.”

 

“I was hoping for a 9 at least but I guess that day will stay disappointing.”

 

Just as Nijimura grabbed him by the waist and leaned in for presumably another session, the door opened behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
